Mass Effect: Salvation War 1-3
by EnduringFighter-File2
Summary: Shepard's Healing up!


Mass Effect Salvation War 1  
Chapter 3- Together Forever

Shepard woke up after about six hours.  
-James: Yo, Locos waking up.  
Shepard opened his eyes to see all his friends(well almost all his friends) around him smiling. Some of them had flowers and presents as well.  
Everyone: Surprise!  
-Shepard: Is it my birthday?  
Everyone laughed except Zaeed and Javik of course.  
-Liara: Everyday might as well be your birthday Shepard.  
-Jacob: Cause that's how every ones going to treat you when you get out of this hospital.  
Kasumi appears out of no where and hands him a wrapped up box.  
-Kasumi: I got you present.  
-Shepard(Worried): And by got, you mean bought it right?  
-Kasumi: If you don't want it, give it back.  
-Shepard: No  
-Kasumi: Your welcome.  
She said disappearing again. Shepard had an awkward look on his face.  
-Shepard: By the way, how many people can fit in this room. I swear it could barely fit like three people before and with Wrex, Grunt and Bakara that's like six. Ah no offense.  
-Wrex: None taken, we Krogan pride ourselves on how big we are.  
-Grunt: Also on how much blood we can get on the floor.  
Ashley who was standing right next to Grunt, looked at him and scooted a little bit away from him. Grunt noticed and as a joke laughed evilly-he, he, he.  
-Tali: Well I don't care how small this room is. It helped keep you alive and that's good enough for me.  
-Shepard: It wasn't just the room. It was all of you standing by me this whole time. You watched my back and got me back in the game when I felt I was done. I couldn't ask for better friends.  
-Joker: You don't have to give us speeches anymore Commander. After everything that's happened we're all behind you every step of the way.  
-Shepard(sarcastically): You mean even Zaeed and Javik? They've been awfully quiet.  
-Zaeed: Zaeed Masani doesn't speak unless he damn well pleases!  
-Javik: Commander, in my cycle we didn't rush off to the hospital every time we were seriously injured. We fought till we died.  
-Liara: Explains why your cycle loss the war.  
-Javik: We loss the war with dignity. I'm just saying showing affection for someone all because they're in a hospital is a stupid custom.  
-Shepard(Sarcastically): I love you too Javik.  
Everyone laughed. Javik was steaming now. He pointed a finger at Shepard.  
-Javik: Commander, Commander just, (sighs) never stop being who you are. You actually make this cycle a little interesting.  
-Traynor: Speaking of cycles, Commander the council wishes to speak with you once you're healed.  
-Shpeard: Well they're going to have to wait. Because I plan on relaxing for a few days. Even when I get out of here.  
-Hacket: I couldn't agree more Commander. Although I don't know if you'll keep that title for long, considering everyone on the Alliance think you deserve a promotion.  
-Tali(Scared): Promotion?  
Shepard kept his cool.  
-Shepard: Admiral? You're here too. I thought you'd be tending to Earth.  
-Hacket: The destruction on Earth is vast. We'll clean it up, but I don't think me taking some time off to come see you is going to slow down the process much.  
-Shepard: Thanks for coming by.  
-Hacket: My pleasure. Just get rested. There's still a lot to do and we need you back as soon as possible. If you're coming back that is.  
Shepard turned his eyes to Tali tried not to show that she was on the fence of the whole thing. Shepard thought of three things to say:  
*Paragon: I'm going to settle down  
*Neutal: Give me time to think  
*Renegade: Of course I will  
-Shepard: It's a tempting offer Admiral but I already made up my mind going into the battle that I would resign if I survived. And that I'd spend the rest of my days peacefully with the woman I fell in love with.  
Tali looked up shocked. She could hardly contain her excitement.  
-James: Loco just propose to her already.  
Ashley jabbed him in his side with her elblow.  
-Ashley: Don't ruin the moment.  
She said with a tear running down her face.  
-Shepard: I will James but I want to make the proposal as special as her.


End file.
